


Sunshine On My Window

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner agonises over Kira, while Ethan enjoys a healthy, refreshing, fruit-based drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine On My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Joey

 

 

Kira's jaw dropped. She flicked her hair back then punched Trent lightly on the shoulder. Trent held his hands up and protested, but kept laughing. As usual when she was around, his eyes sparkled and he had a practically perpetual smile on his face. 

Kira said, "You're terrible!" and walked off, grinning. The heels of her Doc Martens clicked on the wooden floor. 

Conner buried himself in his chemistry textbook and tried to pretend he had no idea that Kira and Trent were even in Hayley's Cyberspace. He turned the page and made hmm noises to himself.

Ethan dropped into the seat next to Conner. "Pretending to read works a whole lot better when you've got the book right side up, y'know."

Conner slumped. He shut the book then squashed his hand into the side of his face. "I just can't cope," he said into his palm, though because he was talking into his palm it sounded more like, "I wus can't cofe." 

"She doesn't like him," Ethan said. He clapped Conner on the shoulder a couple times. It was probably meant to be encouraging but felt more like Ethan thought he was a sheepdog. Conner glared at him. Ethan reconsidered. "She _likes_ him, but not like that, you idiot. Ask her out."

"Is it that obvious?"

Ethan slurped at his smoothie through the straw. "Not at all. . . apart from how you hold your breath whenever she's close, just in case you didn't brush your teeth well enough that morning and she catches a hint of stinky breath. . . and the way you smile every time someone says her name. . . and you're wearing a yellow shirt under your jacket."

"I'm doomed," Conner moaned. "DOOOOOOMED."

Ethan slurped up the last of his smoothie. His straw made rattling noises in the bottom of the glass. "Just ask her out, idiot! What's the worst thing that could happen? We get beaten up by crazy monsters every coupla days, and we're fighting someone who wants to destroy the world. Compared to that, who cares if you get turned down? I bet you don't, anyway."

Conner tried to think of a rebuttal, but failed. He looked at Ethan properly, taking in the smug grin, and the general air of complacency. Problem was, he couldn't think of a way to wipe either of those off, since Ethan was right. He sighed. "When did you get so smart about this stuff?" 

Hayley moved along the other side of the counter up to a spot opposite them. "You telling Conner he should ask Kira out?" she asked, polishing a glass with a spotless cloth. She put the cloth down and reached across the counter, to pat Conner on the back of the hand. "You can do it, Conner."

"Yeah. . . I guess." 

Ethan brightened. "Here she comes." He and Hayley quickly disappeared. 

Conner said "Eek," quietly to himself, then turned, swiftly fixing a fake smile to his face. It became a real smile as soon as he saw her - walking towards him with her usual grace, weaving in between clumps of people without bumping into anyone. She was like sunshine. 

"Hey," she said when she reached him. 

"Uh, hey," he said, gulping. He started to choke. Eyes wide in alarm, Kira reached out to thump him on the back. She thumped him a little too hard and he lost his balance, slamming his head painfully into the seat next to his then landing in a heap on the floor. 

"Oh, Conner! Oh, jeez - I'm so sorry!" She helped him get back to his feet. 

He grinned. "That's okay, um, you just caught me by surprise. I'm glad you're here." 

Kira smiled. Tiny dimples appeared in her cheeks. "I am, too. I was just talking to Trent about boy stuff, and, uh. . ."

Conner's heart plummeted just like all the times recently when he'd been thrown off a cliff by an opponent. 

"He told me to just ask you. So I am. You want to come to a movie on Saturday?" She fidgeted, shifting her weight from one foot to the other then back again. 

Conner realised, with a sudden mental whump, that she was nervous. She. Was nervous. Kira was nervous. Nervous! Nervous Kira! The words came out automatically, spilling over themselves. "I thought you and Trent! The way you were looking at him! Not you and Trent? No Trent?"

She laughed. "No, no Trent. I set him up with a friend who plays drums. He had a good time so I was giving him some ideas about what to do on their next date. So. . .?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course. I'd love to." He reached for her, tentatively, but exactly like he'd imagined it a thousand times. She lifted her lips to his. It was a fleeting, gentle kiss, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 


End file.
